


A Surprise Lunch Date

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a kindergarten teacher and Wanda shows up one day to take you out for lunch.





	A Surprise Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess
> 
> krasivaya = beautiful

You were a kindergarten teacher, you loved your job. You also loved your girlfriend. The day you met Wanda seemed like it happened days ago but in reality it was two years ago. 

When you met Wanda you were in a rush to get back to work, while the kids you were teaching at the time were at lunch you decided to go to this cafe that had these amazing sandwiches. As you were leaving you had bumped into her. She had apologized saying that she should’ve been watching where she was going but you told her it was okay and that it was your fault since you were in a rush to get back to work before the kids got back.

After that day you had ran into her a few more times at that cafe. The first time you had offered to get her something as a way of saying sorry. She then asked you out a few weeks after that and you’ve been dating since.

You groaned when your alarm went off. You tried to snuggle into Wanda’s arms more, you didn’t want to get up. Wanda had been up an hour before you had to get up and get ready for work. 

“Come on printsessa, you have to get up.” Wanda kissed your forehead.

You let out a sigh before sitting up. “I love my job but sometimes I would like to stay in bed with my absolutely amazing girlfriend.” You stretched.

“I would love that too my love but we both have to go to work.” Wanda leaned in and gave you a quick kiss before she went into the kitchen.

You smiled before getting up and following her. Wanda was making some coffee, you walked up to her and wrapped your arms around her waist from behind. Wanda leaned into your embrace. You really wish you both didn’t have to go to work.

**xxxxx**

You were sitting at your desk while you kept an eye on your students while they were coloring. You smiled before looking back at the work they handed in earlier that morning. Soon it was going to be time for lunch and you could tell they were excited.

You were so busy looking at the work that you didn’t look up when you heard the door to your class room open, you thought it was one of the other teachers. But then you heard the kids freaking out, your head shot up and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling when you saw Wanda.

“Miss. (L/N) look!” One of your students said. “It’s Scarlet Witch!”

You stood up and chuckled at how they were all asking her questions. “Okay okay. Why don’t you make some room for her to come into the class room.”

Wanda smiled as she walked over to you, she kissed your cheek. You blushed like crazy. You didn’t mind though. When the kids saw this they started asking more questions.

“Okay one at a time.” You chuckled. Wanda stood next to you in front of the class.

One student raised their hand and you called on them. “Are you two dating?”

“We are.” You looked over and Wanda to find her already looking at you with a smile on her face.

You called on another student. “Why are you here Miss. Scarlet Witch?” 

“I’m here to take Miss. (L/N) out for lunch. But don’t worry though, she’ll be back before you all get back from recess.”

Until the kids had to go to lunch they were asking Wanda questions about being an Avenger and about you two. It was adorable. Once the last student walked out of the class room you let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry babe, I wanted to surprise you and take you out on a lunch date.” Wanda wrapped her arms around you.

“I am surprised baby.” You smiled as you leaned in capturing her lips in a kiss. You couldn’t wait to go out to lunch with her.

**xxxxx**

“How has class been today krasivaya?” Wanda asked while you both were eating your lunch. She had taken you to the cafe where you two first met.

“It’s been good, honestly you showing up definitely made their day.” You reached over the table and took her hand in yours.

Wanda blushed. “You think so?”

You nod. “I know it did baby.”

You both were about to leave the cafe but Wanda stopped you. You turned around to see if she was okay but when you did you saw her kneeling down on one knee with a small box in her hand. You raised your hand, covering your mouth as tears threatening to fall.

“Ever since the first day we met you’ve changed my life, you weren’t scared of me and you showed me that it’s okay to be who I am and that you love me for me. When I come home from work after a long day you’re always right there and when I have a nightmare you’re there with your arms open telling me that it’s alright and that you’re there.” Wanda smiled. “I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. (Y/N) will you marry me?” She opened the small box revealing a engagement ring.

You wiped away the tears that were rolling down your cheeks. “Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” 

Wanda stood up, she took your hand in hers and she put the engagement ring on your finger. Once she did you immediately wrapped your arms around her neck, Wanda’s arms wrapped around your waist. You pulled her into a loving kiss.

“I love you so much Wanda.” You said when you pulled away slightly.

“I love you too (Y/N).” Wanda kissed you again. 


End file.
